Ninja Storm: Daughter of Fire
by irish8888
Summary: After Tommy goes missing, his daughter moves in with her Aunt Kelly. As she settles into her new life in Blue Bay Harbor, she learns more about the lives of her new friends. This is my first story, so be nice.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story, so tell me if I need to work on anything. Thanks!**

Chapter 1- Kelly's Niece

"Bye, guys" Kelly Oliver, the owner of Storm Chargers, said. "I'm going to meet my niece at the airport. She flew in today from Los Angles."

"Wait…your niece?" asked Dustin from his place between Hunter and Blake "When did you get a niece?"

"You know when my brother, Tommy, disappeared a few months ago?" all the boys said yes. "Well, he still hasn't been found. So the state decided that Phoenix, Tommy's daughter, my niece, would come and live with me."

"Does she like sports?" asked Shane as he walked into the store looking down.

"Don't know, haven't seen her since she was 7." Kelly replied.

"How old is she now?" asked Hunter

"She's 14." Kelly answered, "And before you ask," she started seeing Dustin's mouth open "she has red hair and green eyes. I think she's about 5'7, too."

"How…" Dustin said looking confused.

"I know you. Now I have to go before I'm late." Kelly ran out the door and hopped into her Navy jeep.

'_I wonder how Phoenix is dealing with her father's disappearance_,' thought Kelly as she turned onto the road that led to the airport.

She parked her jeep and then walked to the waiting are, where people waited for the passengers to arrive.

"Hello, Aunt Kelly?" Kelly turned around to see a red headed girl wearing a plain white T-shirt and jeans.

"Yeah, Phoenix, right?"

"Yeah," Phoenix replied with a smile.

"How was your flight?" asked Kelly as they walked to the baggage claim.

"A little rough at the beginning, but otherwise, pretty good," Replied Phoenix.

"Good. I don't really like flying, it makes me queasy," Kelly said, making a face.

Phoenix giggled as she picked up two black suitcases. Kelly took one of them and they both started walking towards the parking lot.

"Where do you live?" asked Phoenix as she climbed into the passenger's seat.

"A little down the road from my shop," Kelly replied as she climbed into the driver's seat and started the car.

"You own a shop! Dad never mentioned you owned a shop." Phoenix's face suddenly fell. "I miss him."

"I know. I miss him, too," Kelly said. "Oh, look, were home." She pulled into the driveway and parked.

"Ooooohh, pretty." Kelly's house was small and yellow. It had a small front yard and steps leading up to the front door.

"You have your own bedroom and bathroom," Kelly said as she walked into the house. "On the left is the living room and if you follow the hallway you'll reach the kitchen. Turn left from the kitchen and go up the steps and the bedrooms and bathrooms are up there."

"Thanks Kelly. I really appreciate it." Phoenix smiled as she walked into the kitchen.

"Left, Phoenix." Kelly said, as Phoenix turned right instead of left.

"Right, I knew that." Phoenix replied as she turned the right way.

Phoenix unpacked all her clothes into her new closet and then went downstairs.

"Hey, is it OK if I take a walk, so I can get to know the city?" asked Phoenix.

"Sure, just don't go too far, I don't want you to get lost, and be back in and hour. Dinner should be ready by then."

"Sure," Phoenix replied as she walked out the door.

**So...Did you like it?**


	2. Chapter 2

**I forgot to mention in the first chapter that this is set after Eye of the Storm.**

Chapter 2 – Run In With the Red Ranger

Phoenix walked along the bay side walk, holding her sketchbook. She stopped in front of one of the benches and sat down. She opened her sketch book and was about to start drawing the scene in front of her when a boy with a gray T-shirt, a red, no-sleeve vest, and black pants, carrying a skateboard, and man in a gray business suit stepped in front of her. Looking at them, Phoenix assumed they were brothers, seeing as they both had tanned skin, black hair, and some of the similar features. And like brothers, they were arguing.

"Have you made any plans on what you're going to do for the rest of your life?" the older man asked.

"Yeah, well, I've been kinda busy lately." The younger one replied sheepishly.

"That's what I'm afraid of." The man said looking upset.

"Hey! It's not what you think!" The teen defended himself.

"What I think is that you should spend less time skateboarding, and a lot more time on focusing what important in life!" The teen did not look happy.

"You mean what important to you!" the man turned to face the teen.

"I didn't make the rules!" the man looked furious. "I just follow them!"

'_Glad I'm not his little brother!'_ thought Phoenix. '_A little risk is good.'_

"Well I don't!" the teen replied. "I can't believe you come over here and start bagging on me. You have no idea what I've been going through!"

"So tell me!" the man yelled.

"I…can't" the teen looked defeated.

"I have a business appointment. We will talk later!" the man walked off.

"He is so ….ERR!" the teen said furious.

"You skateboard?" Phoenix asked pointing to board under his arm, trying to be friendly.

"Yeah." The teen replied curtly.

"Are you pretty good?" she tried a second time.

"Yeah." He said.

"Can you say anything other than 'Yeah?" Phoenix asked.

"Yea…Yes, I can." He said finally replying with another word. "Hey, I haven't seen you around before. Are you new?"

"Yep!" Phoenix answered, "I'm Phoenix Oliver. I moved in with my aunt, Kelly Oliver, today. She owns a shop a little way from here. Sadly, I forgot to ask which shop and what type of shop it is."

"It's called Storm Chargers. It is a sports shop. My friends work there and Kelly is there boss."

"Whoa, small world." Phoenix said amazed. "What's your name again? I didn't catch it."

"It's Shane Clarke." Shane replied

"Think you could show some quick moves. I tried to skateboard when I was younger but that ended in me falling on my butt."

"Sure, come on. There's a skate park just up the street. It's owned by your aunt."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Shane and Phoenix had been at the skateboard park for about 30 minutes now, and they were heading back to where Shane's backpack was sitting. Suddenly it started beeping.

"Uhhhh..that's my alarm. I have to be somewhere. Sorry to rush out." Shane said as he took off his helmet.

"Yeah, I have to go home, too. Aunt Kelly's cooking dinner." Phoenix replied.

"Yeah, see ya later." With that Shane ran off.

'_OK….weird.' _Phoenix said slowly as she turned around. _'He was in a hurry. Wonder what was so important'_

Phoenix walked to her new home and slipped into the kitchen, where Aunt Kelly was cooking dinner.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"Hey, Aunt Kelly," Phoenix said as she walked into the kitchen. Kelly was boiling some noodles in a pot.

"Hey, How was your walk?" asked Kelly.

"Good. I met this boy, Shane Clarke. He taught…okay, tried to teach me how to skateboard." Phoenix told her aunt.

"Oh, Shane, yeah, his friends Dustin Brooks, and Hunter and Blake Bradley, work in my shop. They pretty good employees, except that they disappear every once in a while. They come back and apologize, but give some stupid excuse about where they've been." Kelly said, looking thoughtful.

"Yeah, that is weird. Shane's watch beeped and he just ran off." Phoenix grabbed the silverware out of the drawer and started setting the table. Kelly brought the plated food over and set that on the table. They both sat down and started eating.

"Yeah, I guess it is weird, but there good kids." Kelly said.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

After Kelly and Phoenix finished eating and washed the dishes, they sat down in front of the TV. Kelly then turned the TV on.

"Hey, Kelly?" asked Phoenix. "Do you think Dad is still alive?"

"Yes, I do." Kelly replied "Your dad is a tough man. I think he's out there somewhere."

"Why do you think he hasn't called or contacted us, then?" asked Phoenix.

"I don't know. But your dad always has his reasons." Kelly reassured the girl. "Hey, Nix, have you ever thought about finding your blood parents. I know you love your dad, but wouldn't it be cool to find out if you had a brother or a sister."

"I haven't really thought about it. I have all the family I need and never really thought about finding my birth parents." Suddenly the TV show they were watching interrupted by a news story.

"The Power Rangers recently stopped the monster Isaac. Isaac was able to put "Nightmare Collars" on many citizens. These collars were able to bring out your greatest fear. The Power Rangers stopped Isaac after freeing the Navy and Crimson Rangers from the monster's belly. They combined all their megazords and blasted the monster to piece. We thank you, Power Rangers, for keeping our city safe." The news reporter said. The TV then returned to its original program.

"I've always wanted to be a Power Ranger!" said Phoenix "Ever since Dad started teaching me Karate when I was 8, I've always thought it would be so cool."

Kelly laughed "I think it's time to go to bed. It's 10:00 and I want to show you my store tomorrow which means…bedtime."

"Fine." Phoenix mumbled as she walked into the kitchen and up the stairs. "See you tomorrow."

"Night." Kelly yelled up after her.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – Warm Welcome

"Wake up! It's time to go see my store." Kelly sung as she pulled the covers off Phoenix.

"Five more minutes." Phoenix mumbled, hiding her head under the pillow.

"Come on! I need to get to work and you're coming too." Kelly yelled. "You don't have to work though."

"Did you have coffee?" asked Phoenix as she sat up. She stretched, and then put her feet over the bed.

"Yeah! I don't usually drink it, but I did today." Kelly said excitedly.

"Yeeeaahh…Don't do it again in the future. It's a little creepy." Phoenix said as she picked out a blue shirt and black knee high pants. She turned around and found that her aunt had left the room. She walked into the bathroom, changed, and put her shoulder length, curly, red hair into a ponytail.

She arrived in the kitchen where aunt staring at the coffee. Her aunt was wearing a yellow T-shirt that said 'Coca Cola", gray shorts, and grey tennis shoes.

"Please don't drink anymore!" Phoenix pleaded.

"I'm not. I am just amazed at how much energy it gives me. I don't think I'll be drinking it anytime soon. I do not like the feeling." Kelly shuddered.

"Thank goodness!" Phoenix sighed "Soooo…when do we leave?"

"Right now. There are Pop Tarts in the cabinet. Grab on of those or anything else in there." Kelly picked up her purse up and walked down the hall to the front door.

"Hey, Aunt Kelly, where are my shoes?" Phoenix yelled from the kitchen.

"Are they white with gray stripes?" she replied. "They're by the door."

"Thanks!" Phoenix appeared in the hall with a Pop Tart in one hand and her black purse in her other hand. She slipped on her tennis shoes, and then followed her aunt out the door. She hopped into the jeep and her aunt pulled out of the driveway.

"Dustin, Shane, Hunter, and Blake are going on a camping trip. They are going to meet at my shop and then Tori is going to drop them off at wherever they're camping." Kelly explained.

"Who's Tori?" asked Phoenix.

"She's another friend of Dustin. She's a surfer." Kelly said.

"Do Dustin, Blake, and Hunter do any sports?" Phoenix asked.

"Yeah, they all do motocross. Hunter and Blake are a little higher up than Dustin, but they're all really good."

"Nice." Phoenix looked out the window. They pulled up to Storm Chargers and got out of the jeep. A blue van sat outside the shop.

"Whose van is that?" asked Phoenix. Kelly walked around the back of the van and looked inside it. She whisted.

"It's Tori's." she said "Oh my god, how much stuff do they need."

"Hey, look Aunt Kelly! They have a TV!" Phoenix exclaimed.

"They're camping with a TV." Kelly shook her head.

"Hey, Kelly!" a teen in yellow yelled as he came out of Storm Chargers. A few more boys, including Shane, and a girl followed.

"Hey Dustin." Kelly said "Guys, this is my niece, Phoenix."

"Hey." They all replied.

" That's Blake," Kelly said pointing to the boy in blue. "That's Hunter," she pointed to the boy in red with blond hair. "The one in yellow is Dustin, you already know shane, and that's Tori." She finished, pointing to the girl.

"It's nice to meet you." Tori said

"Yeah."

"Now I hate to rush, but I think we need to go. The faster we get there, the faster I can come back." Tori said

"Awwww, come on Tor. It's not that bad." Said Blake.

"Just get in the van." Tori replied.

All the boys got in the van and Tori drove off.

"I wonder how long they'll last." Kelly questioned.

"I do too," Phoenix laughed.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Phoenix and Kelly walked into Storm Chargers and Kelly showed Phoenix the layout of the store.

After explaining the location of the sports gear, Kelly opened the shop.

"You can sit over there." she said pointing to some seats and a TV. "I have to work, but you can do whatever. If you get bored, you can take another walk, to get to know this place. I didn't think about what you were going to do while I worked."

"OK. Thanks, Aunt Kelly." Phoenix said as she walked over to the sitting area. She turned on the TV and started watching some random show.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

It had been about 4 hours since the store had opened. Right now, the store was packed full.

"Hey, Aunt Kelly? Do you want me to go get some lunch?" Phoenix screamed over all the talking.

"Sure." Kelly screamed out from her position behind the counter. "There's a sub shop down the road, if you want."

"Sure, sounds great to me." Phoenix ran out of the store to escape the crowd.

Phoenix was almost to the sub shop when two robot looking things jumped out at her and grabbed her arms.

"HEY! Let me go!" screamed Phoenix.

Suddenly, the scenery changed. Instead of being outside, she was on what looked to be a ship.

"Welcome, my dear. I am Lothor." Said a man with a ponytail and a mask.

"Really," said Phoenix "How interesting. Now, could I please go home? I have to get my aunt some lunch."

"Do you know who I am?" asked Lothor.

"Uh, a really creepy guy named Lothor, who needs to get out more?" Phoenix answered.

"I am the guy who's going to take over the world," he said in an evil voice.

"Is that supposed to scare me? Cause it only makes me want to laugh." Phoenix said with a smile.

"You won't be smiling after this, my dear." He waved his hand and Phoenix's vision went blank.

* * *

**I can't decide if Phoenix is going to fall in love with Shane or someone else in the series. She might not fall in love at all. What do you think?**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – Golden Phoenix

**Back in Blue Bay Harbor**

Kelly was pacing her shop when Tori, Dustin, and Shane came in the morning after they came back from camping.

"Have you seen Phoenix?" she asked frantically as she stopped pacing.

"No, we were camping. Why? Is she missing?" asked Shane.

"Yes. She went to get lunch the day before yesterday and she never came back. I though maybe she'd met someone or wanted to explore and forgot to call, but when she didn't come back that night, I got worried. I called the police yesterday morning. They haven't found anything. It's like she disappeared off the face of the earth!" Kelly explained. She started pacing again.

"Calm down, Kelly. We'll go and see if we can find anything the police missed. Which way did she head?" Dustin said.

"She went to the sub shop." Kelly said not looking up.

"Come on." Shane said walking out the door. Tori and Dustin followed.

"Why would someone kidnap Phoenix?" asked Tori "I mean, she just moved here 4 days ago."

"Guys, what if Lothor kidnapped Phoenix because she's friends with us." Asked Shane.

"What are you saying, man?" asked Dustin.

"Well, if Lothor did kidnap Phoenix. If he got her to fight for him, say as another Power Ranger, we wouldn't want to hurt her because she's our friend." Shane explained.

"That's not good, is it?" asked Dustin.

"No, Dustin, that is sooo not good." Tori said "We need to go to Ninja Ops and tell Cam."

"Yeah." They all ran back to Storm Chargers and jumped in Tori's van. Tori then drove to Ninja Ops.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"Cam! CAM!" Tori, Dustin, and Shane screamed as she ran into Ninja Ops.

"No need to yell, I'm right here." Said Cam as he turned his computer chair around. Hunter and Blake were seated around the table in the middle.

"Phoenix is missing and we think she might have been kidnapped by Lothor." Tori explained.

"Why would Lothor Kidnap Phoenix?" asked Blake.

"If Lothor manages to get another morpher and turns her into another evil power ranger, then he might win. We won't want to hurt her, so we won't destroy her." Shane said.

"That is possible Shane." Said Sensei as he flipped onto the table. "We must find Phoenix before he can do this. For the earth's safety as for Phoenix's."

"How? The last time one of us went onto Lothor's ship, they were turned evil." Cam said with a pointed look at Blake and Hunter.

"Not our fault. We honestly thought Choobo was good." Hunter defended himself.

The alarm suddenly went off. Cam turned his chair around and checked the screen. The other rangers crowded around also. The screen showed Phoenix. She was surrounded by kelzacks in a small alleyway.

I don't think we need to worry about getting Phoenix back." Cam said as a he looked at the screen.

"Yeah, dude, she's right there." Dustin said.

"Go and help her," Sensei said "But be wary. This may be a trap."

"Yes, Sensei." Said Shane getting up "Ready?"

"Ready!" yelled the others as they got behind him.

"Ninja Storm, Ranger Form!"

"Thunder Storm, Ranger Form!"

"Samurai Storm, Ranger Form."

The ranger raced out of ninja Ops. When they arrived at in the ally, all the kelzacks turned their attention from Phoenix to them.

"Ummm, that's odd." Said Dustin.

The rangers started fighting the kelzacks and before they knew it the kelzacks were all gone. Shane warily walked up to Phoenix.

"Hey, Phoenix?" he asked slowly. "Are you OK?"

She looked up at him, but instead of having green eyes, she had bright gold eyes.

"Yeah, I'm absolutely fine." She kicked Shane in the stomach and then morphed into a gold ranger. Her suit looked the same as Tori's except it was gold and the symbol on her chest was a flame.

"Wow." Said Dustin "She gets gold eyes to go with her suit. Awesome!"

"Not awesome." Said Cam "Now we have to fight her."

"Oh." Dustin replied. Her got into a fighting position, getting ready to attack.

"Come on guys! Let's do this." Shane raised his sword and ran at Phoenix, but before he could get anywhere near her, Phoenix pulled out a gun and yelled

"Flame Blaster! Fire!"

She shot it at him and as he fell back. She then aimed it at the other rangers. She fired at them too and the explosion behind them knocked them off their feet.

"I think she controls the element of fire." Cam said, as he, too, got up from the ground.

"Even I got that, Dude!" yelled Dustin.

"Are you guys going to fight me or not?" yelled Phoenix.

"We need to go back to ninja Ops." Yelled Cam "We don't have enough energy to fight her."

The rangers retreated and the gold ranger stood there, laughing.

* * *

**Do you like it?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry it took me so long to write. We went on vacation. Well, here's the next chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 5 – Maybe I Do

When the teens arrived back at Ninja Ops, Cam went directly to the computer and started typing.

"Man! Who new a blaster could make us loose all our energy." Dustin said.

"I didn't know." said Shane as he rubbed his head "It hurts! Bad."

"Guys, I've figured out what's wrong with Phoenix." Said Cam. The rangers walked over to the computer. "It seems that Lothor brought out the evil in Phoenix and pushed all the good to the back of her mind."

"How'd Lothor do that?" asked Shane.

"I think Lothor has a new monster that can bring out the evil in people." Stated Cam.

"How do you know that?" asked Dustin.

"Because he's attacking the city with Phoenix." Cam said bringing up a spider looking monster with horns running in between two buildings. "If you destroy the monster, I'm pretty sure Phoenix will be free."

"Right." Said Blake.

The rangers ran out of Ninja Ops to go defeat monster.

* * *

When they arrived where the monster had been seen, it wasn't there.

"Okay, Where is it?" asked Shane.

"I'm right here." Yelled the monster as he jumped down from the building. Phoenix jumped down after him and stood at his left.

"What the heck are you?" asked Dustin.

"I am Silker. I can spin the toughest webs." The monster screamed.

"Right. What now?" asked Dustin.

"Now I will destroy you!" yelled the monster "Phoenix, attack them!"

Phoenix ran at the rangers. She pulled out her flame blaster and tried to blast them. They had expected this and dodged the blast. Shane flipped over phoenix while the others rolled the other way.

"Phoenix! This isn't you." Shane yelled at Phoenix.

"You wouldn't know. You don't even know me." Phoenix said, her eyes shimmering a bright gold.

"Of course I don't, you're under an evil spell!" Shane yelled as Phoenix tried to kick him in the stomach. Shane dodged then, grabbed her arm and flipped her.

"You will never win. Lothor will rule the earth." Phoenix taunted.

"Not in my book. I'm sorry, Phoenix." Shane grabbed his Ninja Sword and slashed her.

"AHhhhhhh!" screamed Phoenix as she glowed gold. When she stopped glowing, she was in human form again.

"You may have demorphed me, but you haven't won." Phoenix kicked Shane in the stomach before hopping up and running away.

"Great!" Shane yelled as he got up off the ground.

"You forgot about me!" yelled Silker. He shot webs at all the power rangers. They wrapped around the rangers like a cocoon.

"Dude, this is way gross." Said Dustin.

_"Guys, you have to get out of that. It's draining your energy!" _ Cam said over the communicator.

"We'd love to. But we're a little stuck." Hunter screamed.

"I've been working a project called the Hawk Lazer. IT should break the web and Silker if you can get to him. Sadly it will only work for an hour. The power it takes is so great. I'm sending it now." Suddenly a tiny hawk robot appeared. It shot lasers at the webbing and the rangers were free. It then flew to Shane, who grabbed it.

"_Shane, connect it to your sword. That's the only way to destroy Silker."_ Cam told Shane

"Thanks, Cam." Shane said. "Hawk Laser. Power up!"

He slammed the Hawk Laser onto the handle of his ninja sword. The wings of the Laser spread out to create a hand guard.

"Sweat." Said Dustin. "That's so cool!"

_"Silker is at warehouse 2 on Barbara Avenue. Hurry up and get there before the Hawk Laser runs out."_ Cam yelled.

"On it." The rangers took off to Barbara Avenue.

When the Rangers arrived at the warehouse, Phoenix was directing the kelzacks, who were putting crates in a jeep. Silker was in the driver seat.

"Hey! Snotty." Screamed Dustin.

"Snotty?" asked Tori.

"The webs looked like snot." Replied Dustin.

"What! I thought I took care of you. No matter, Phoenix, distract them so I can get away." Yelled Silker.

"Of course." Phoenix ran at Hunter and Blake, pulling out her Flame Blaster.

"Dustin, you and me are going to take care of Silker. Tori, help Blake and Hunter." Shane and Dustin ran after the jeep as Tori ran toward Blake and Hunter.

"Dustin, let's cut through here. We'll be able to cut silker off." Shane yelled as her turned down a thin ally.

"Right."

As Shane and Dustin exicited the ally, Silker jeep came to a stop right in front of them.

"What! You were all the way back there." Silker yelled.

"Well, were not anymore." Said Dustin.

"Dustin, let's get this over with!" screamed Shane. They both ran at the monster, pulling out their swords. Silker shot the webs at Dustin, who fell down. He then shot at Shane, who sliced them up with his Hawk Laser Sword.

"What! It's not working." Silker screamed. "NOOOOOO!"

Shane sliced Silker, who blew up into a bunch of strings.

"That was to easy." Shane said. Nothing happened so he walked to Dustin and freed him.

"Why didn't Silker grow?' asked Dustin "Usually, no they always do."

_"Silker's energy is connected to Phoenix's suit, so when you demorphed her, Silker lost a lot of energy. When you destroy him, he didn't have enough energy to grow bigger, even if they sent the Scroll of Empowerment down." _Cam explained through the communicator.

"Does that mean Phoenix is free?" asked Shane "And can she still morph, with Silker destroyed?"

_"Yes and Yes. Silker was connected to the Gold Ranger's suit. He didn't control it. He could only bring out the evil in the person inside the suit, so once he was destroyed, the evil goes back to being hidden. So Phoenix is all good now!"_ Cam said.

"Come on! Let's go check on the others!' yelled Shane.

"You mean let's go check on Phoenix, Dude!" Dustin laughed. "You've got it bad!"

"What! NO, I do not like Phoenix." Yelled Shane.

"Yeah, it's so obvious." Dustin said. "Since you met her on the boardwalk, you've had this dreamy look in your eye whenever someone mentions her. And its on been a few days." Dustin ran ahead to stop Shane from answering.

When they arrived at the warehouse, Phoenix was laying on the ground with her eyes closed. Hunter, Blake, and Tori, all demorphed, were standing a little ways away.

"Hey Guys!" Dustin said as he walked towards them. "Shane defeated Silker. And guess what! He didn't grow!"

"Man, I'm so glad he didn't. I'm too tired. That girl" Hunter said pointing to Phoenix. "really know how to fight. I would love to know who taught her."

"I think Kelly mention before she came here that her dad taught her. Evedently he was really good at the martial arts." Tori said.

"Can we go home? I need to sit down." Blake said. "My back is killing me where Phoenix kicked me and we still have to deliver Phoenix to Kelly."

"Sure, I'll get Phoenix." Said Shane.

* * *

As he followed the other ranger to Kelly's, Shane couldn't help but think about what Dustin had said.

'_Maybe I do like her'  
_

_

* * *

_**So do you like it? I sorta got stuck on this because i hadn't thought about how Phoenix would get free.**_  
_


	6. Chapter 6

**I forgot to add this**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Power Rangers. No matter how much I want to**

**

* * *

**Chapter 6 – Look Who's Back

"Uhhhh" Phoenix groaned as she sat up in bed.

"Look who woke up." Said Kelly as she walked into Phoenix's room. "May I ask where you were for the past few days."

Phoenix searched her memory, wondering what had happened. Suddenly it all came back. Getting kidnapped by Lothor, becoming the Gold ranger, and the power rangers showing up and saving her.

"Ummmm…" Phoenix looked at Kelly "I don't know?"

"You've been missing for 3 days and all you can say is that you don't know!" Kelly yelled "Do you know how worried I was!"

"I think I was kidnapped." Phoenix mumbled, knowing she couldn't tell her aunt she was a power ranger.

"You think?" Kelly pushed.

"I was knocked out on the way to the sub shop and never really gained consciousness while I was kidnapped." Phoenix lied. "Just curious, but how did I get here?"

"Tori, Dustin, Hunter, Blake, and Shane came in yesterday. Shane was carrying you. He said that they had found you unconscious near a warehouse. I took you home and you've been asleep since." Kelly explained.

_'Shane? I thought I was being carried by the red ranger…could Shane be him? It would make sense, they found me.'_ Phoenix thought.

Phoenix's stomach growled.

"Come on. Let's get something for you to eat" Kelly said as she walked out the door.

"Kay." Phoenix got up and followed Kelly out the door.

Downstairs, Kelly made Phoenix pancakes with chocolate chips. As Phoenix sat down with her Pancakes, Kelly started questioning her again.

"You really don't know what happened?" asked Kelly

"No, it's like everything is black." Phoenix said through a mouth full of pancake.

Kelly sighed "I have to go into work today. You are coming with me and you are not going to leave my sight."

"OK." Said Phoenix.

* * *

When Phoenix and Kelly arrived at Storm Chargers, Dustin had already opened the shop. As they walked in, Shane, Dustin, and Blake greeted them.

"Phoenix, hey!" asked Shane, rubbing his neck "How are you?"

"I'm fine. Thank you for finding me and bringing me back." Phoenix replied.

"It was nothing." Explained Shane. Both of them turned back to Kelly and Dustin who were arguing.

"I'm telling you, Kelly! A man told me he was looking for Phoenix. He said his name was Tommy." Dustin yelled.

"You must have been mistake. Tommy Oliver is DEAD!" screamed Kelly.

"Wait! You saw Dad? He's alive?" asked Phoenix, shocked.

"It's not possible! Tommy went missing a year ago and he's not coming …" Kelly suddenly broke off as someone enter the shop. "…back." Kelly finished lamely. The others looked at her wondering what made her like this. Only Shane turned around. He looked at the man, wondering why he seemed familiar.

Dustin and Phoenix still hadn't looked around to see who had entered the shop. They were currently trying to figure out what was wrong with Kelly.

"I'm sorry? Kelly!" Dustin said.

"Aunt Kelly!" Phoenix tried.

"Hey, Dustin, Phoenix, turn around." Shane said, finally figuring out who the man was.

Phoenix turned around, took one look at the man, and then ran at him full force for a hug. As she ran she screamed.

"DAD!"

* * *

**I ended in a cliffy. Hehe**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7- The Wrath of the Oliver's

"DAD" Phoenix screamed.

"_Duh!"_ thought Shane. _"That's why he seemed familiar. I saw him in one of Kelly's photos that she keeps behind the counter."_

Shane was interrupted from his thoughts by Phoenix, who had started yelling at Tommy.

"YOU MEAN TO TELL ME YOU'VE BEEN ALIVE THIS WHOLE TIME AND YOU HAVE CONTACTED ME AT ALL!" she screamed. Kelly came up behind her.

"Let me handle this, Phoenix." Kelly said. "You disappeared why exactly. For some stupid project I bet. HOW STUPID ARE YOU?"

"Real way to handle that, Aunt Kelly." Mumbled Phoenix. Kelly turned to Phoenix.

"Yeah, well, he was stupid." Kelly turned back to Tommy. "Do you have anything to say for yourself?"

"Can we go back to your house? It would be easier to explain there." Tommy said.

"Fine. Get in the car." Kelly walked around Tommy to her car and got into the drivers seat. Phoenix followed and hopped into the back.

Shane came up to Tommy and said real quickly "You're in trouble. Phoenix NEVER gets mad. Neither does Kelly."

"Boy do I know it." Tommy walked out to Kelly's car and got into the passengers seat.

Dustin walked up behind Shane. "Dude, I think he might die."

* * *

When they arrived at Kelly's house, Tommy, Phoenix, and Kelly got out of the car and walked inside.

As they sat , Tommy's face paled a little at his sister's and daughter's furious expressions. "I guess I better explain."

"You better." Growled Kelly.

"You both know that I was working on a project with Anton Mercer?" Tommy asked.

"That crazy rich dude? Yeah" Phoenix said.

"We set up a lab on a abandoned island so that if anything went wrong, nobody would be hurt by an explosion or something. The island wasn't to far out, so if it did blow up and we survived we could swim to land but it wouldn't reach civilization. Anyway, Anton Mercer had been missing for a few weeks. I was worried so I started to gather some things together to go looking for him. But then a lizard looking creature who called himself Mesogog, I learned later, burst into the lab. He tried capturing me, saying he wanted to bring dinosaurs back to life to rule the world. He said that I would help him. Well, I knew that wasn't good, so I escaped. In the process, the island blew up and Mesogog was destroyed." Tommy explained.

"That still doesn't explain WHY you didn't come back." Phoenix said.

"I wasn't sure that Mesogog was completely destroyed. I finally believed it when I visited the island and found his claw." Tommy said.

_"But what about his body?"_ Phoenix thought. _"Oh well, whatever he thinks."_

"As mad as I am at you," Kelly said "it's good to have you back." She hugged Tommy.

"I missed you too Dad." Phoenix said as she also hugged Tommy.

* * *

Tommy had to go back to Reefside, the current city he was staying which was only a few miles away, so Phoenix went back to Storm Chargers with Kelly. She had found out after they had hugged that Tommy was going to become a high school science teacher in the fall. He said he wanted "peace and quiet".

'_Dad, that is so not going to be peaceful.'_ Phoenix had thought.

When Phoenix walked into Storm Chargers, she walked straight over to Shane.

"Can we talk? I have something to ask you." Phoenix walked out the back before he could answer. Shane looked at Dustin with a look of confusion.

'_I don't know, man._' Mouthed Dustin. Shane followed Phoenix out of the door.

As Shane closed the door Phoenix said bluntly "You're the Red Ranger."

"Noooo, why would you think that?" Shane asked.

"You saved me from that spider dude and the red ranger was the last person i remember. He was carrying me. then Aunt Kelly said you brought me back, so i knew you were the Red ranger." Phoenix stated. "By the way, how the HECK do I morph?"

Shane sighed "Fine, I am the red ranger."

"Good. Now that I know that answer, how do I morph?" Phoenix asked confused.

"I don't know." Shane stated. As Phoenix started to speak, Shane held up a hand. "but the Green Samurai Ranger, Cam, might be able to help. He's our tech adviser. Come on."

Phoenix followed as Shane walked back into the shop.

* * *

**Sorry it took me so long to write. I just started high school and its been a real stress learning how high school works. Sorry again. I'll update soon(hopefully)**

**REVIEW PLEASE**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm soooo sorry i haven't updated in soooo long. I've just started high school and its proving to be more of a challenge than i thought. This chapter is a bit short but i promise i'll update as soon as i can after this.**

* * *

Chapter 8 – Morphing Instructions

"HEY! Cam, we have a visitor." Shane yelled as he walked into Ninja Ops.

"And I'm guessing that it's the Gold Ranger, Phoenix." Cam turned his chair around and looked at Shane and Phoenix.

"You're good, man." Shane said walking up to Cam. "Phoenix found out I was the red ranger and she wants to know how to morph."

Cam looked at Phoenix "To morph just say 'Fire Storm, Ranger Form' okay?"

"Got !" Phoenix said as she walked up to the computer "What are you doing?"

"There's been a weird energy reading around the Lassen lava fields. I can't seem to figure out what it is." Cam turned back to the computer.

"Could it be a Zord?" asked Phoenix "You guys all have Zords. I don't have one so…"

"It could be yours! Good idea, Phoenix!" Cam started typing madly on his computer.

"We should probably go now." Shane explained "Once Cam gets into a project, he doesn't stop."

"Right. How about we meet the other rangers?" Phoenix said "That way I can get an official introduction."

"Good idea! I'll ask the guys to meet us at the entrance to the School." Shane said grabbing his communicator. "They're supposed to be here soon anyway."

When all the rangers had arrived at the entrance to the school, Shane introduced them by their ranger color.

"Dustin is the Yellow Wind Ranger. He controls the power of Earth."

"Earth rules, dude!" he screamed.

"Tori is the Blue Wind Ranger. She controls the power of Water."

"Yep." Tori confirmed.

"Hunter and Blake are the Thunder Rangers. Hunter is Crimson and Blake is Navy."

"I'd have you, Dustin. Thunder rules!" Hunter corrected Dustin.

"No, dude, Earth is still at the top."

Hunter just laughed.

"And I'm the Red Wind Ranger. I control Air." Shane said.

"Cool!" Phoenix said.

"So, are you gonna help us?" Hunter asked "Or are you going to blow us to pieces with your blaster?"

"I still feel bad about that." Phoenix rubbed the back of her neck "but I'm going to work with you guys."

"Great!" Hunter said.

"I hate to be a party pooper," Dustin said looking at his watch "but Kelly told us to be at the track at 4:00 and it's 3:40 now. We'd have to leave now to make it."

"Let's go." Hunter said "We already have to bail on Kelly every day. I don't want to be late to something that we don't have to."

All the rangers said good-bye and went home.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 – Excitement and Flying Styrofoam

Phoenix walked into Storm Chargers carrying a bunch of bags. Kelly had given her some money to buy clothes with because she had grown taller in the past few weeks and all her other clothes were too short.

"Hey, Nix!" Shane yelled as he ran up to her, looking a bit nervous. Her heart fluttered and she had a bubbly feeling in her stomach. A light blush rose onto her cheeks.

"Hey, Shane." She smiled. She had gotten closer to the other power rangers since she had been evil and figured out that the others were power rangers.

"I was wondering…" Shane asked, his cheeks turning a light red. "…would you like to go with me to a movie?" He looked down at the floor and shuffled his feet.

"I would love to." Phoenix replied, looking calm but on the inside, screaming in excitement.

"Great!" Shane exclaimed, "I'll pick you up at 5:00 and we can grab something to eat beforehand. What movie do you want to see?"

Phoenix thought for a moment. "How about the new Harry Potter movie? I still haven't seen it yet and I really want to."

"That's perfect. I haven't seen if either." Shane smiled. "I'll see you at 5:00."

"See ya then." Phoenix smiled. Shane walked out the door and waved as he walked out of sight of the window.

Phoenix walked to the counter where Kelly was filling in a Crossword puzzle. Tori sat on the couch in front of the TV watching some surf show.

"Hey, Aunt Kelly?" Phoenix asked.

Kelly looked up. "Hmmmmm?"

"I won't be home tonight for dinner tonight." Phoenix told her aunt.

Kelly frowned. "Why?"

Phoenix smiled, her eyes getting a dreamy look. "I going out with Shane to a movie and dinner."

Kelly had just taken a drink of her coffee. When she heard this, she nearly choked and sprayed the coffee all over Phoenix in surprise.

"WHAT? Phoenix! I'm so excited for you!" Kelly ran out from behind the counter and hugged Phoenix tightly.

"Aunt…Kelly!" Phoenix choked out. "Can't…Breath."

"Oh." Kelly stepped away from Phoenix "Sorry. I'm just SOOOOO excited for you."

"Thanks." Phoenix smiled. Kelly smiled at Phoenix before tackling Phoenix in another hug. They both fell into a stack of boxes. Styrofoam pieces flew in every direction.

"HEY!" Blake yelled as he walked out from the back. "We just packed those."

Phoenix and Kelly sat up and started laughing.

"Now we have to pick all those Styrofoam pieces up." Dustin complained.

Kelly and Phoenix continued laughing as Blake and Dustin went behind the counter and came back with brooms and a dustpan. They started sweeping the Styrofoam up, while Kelly and Phoenix stood up and brushed the Styrofoam off their clothes.

Suddenly, Dustin's morpher went off. Everyone froze and looked at Kelly.

"What? It wasn't me." Kelly said, putting her hands in the air.

"Ummm…I just remembered…I forgot to…lock something up…at my house." Dustin stuttered as he thrust his broom at Kelly. "Sorry." Dustin ran out of Storm Chargers and nearly tripped as he sharply turned right and ran down the street.

"And…I need to go…check that…Hunter…took out the trash." Blake thrust his broom into Kelly's arms and ran out the door following Dustin.

"But his house is the other way…" Kelly muttered, her eyebrows crinkled.

"Hey Phoenix, let's go and make sure they get to where they're going." Tori said, grabbing Phoenix's arm and dragging her out the door.

"But they know where they're going. They live there." Phoenix complained. "And Aunt Kelly needs help in the store."

Tori turned around "Sorry, Kelly, we'll be back soon."

"So I'm supposed to clean this up on my own." Kelly complained.

"Yeah, sorry." Tori grabbed Phoenix's arm again and continued pulling her out the door and after Blake and Dustin.

Kelly sighed and started sweeping up the Styrofoam, thinking about how she should fire her employees for leaving her but knowing that she wouldn't.

**SOOOOOOO sorry it took me so long to update. My teachers decided to give me tons of HW every day and the only reason I'm updating now is because I've had two snow days this week and I have exams meaning no HW, though I am supposed to be studying. Hehe. Hope you liked this. It will have more action in the next chapter.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 – Smoky

All the rangers minus Cam, Shane, and Hunter met up down the street after escaping from Kelly's shop. Phoenix's face was downcast and she was still being pulled by Tori.

"TORI! Let me go! I _can_ walk you know." She screamed. Tori let go of Phoenix as Dustin and Blake stopped. Dustin pushed a button on his morpher and Cam's voice came out of it.

_"I figured out what the high energy readings were."_ Cam's excited voice said. _"You were right, Phoenix. It is a Zord. And I'm pretty sure that its yours."_

"And you felt the need to interrupt us and leave Aunt Kelly to clean up her shop by herself why?" Phoenix asked. "I mean, it's cool that I have a zord, but I could have waited."

_"You need to retrieve the zord before Lothor gets it. If he gets his hand on this particular zord, he could end up controlling Phoenix again." _Everyone looked horror struck at that thought. _"It has the a similar energy reading to Phoenix's, which is how I figured out it was her zord, and if Lothor can lock onto that energy reading, he could take over Phoenix in her ranger form and she would have no control, what so ever."_

"That would be bad. Come on!" Dustin grabbed my arm and started pulling Phoenix along.

"Dustin, we don't know where we're supposed to go!" Phoenix screamed as Dustin drug her away. "And what's with the pullin', people! Seriously!"

After Dustin had stopped pulling her long enough to get the location of the zord from Cam, they went to where he had told them the zord should be.

"I don't see anything." Tori stated as they looked around, walking through the trees. Dustin, Phoenix, and Blake walked behind her. Phoenix suddenly walked into the forest as if she were possessed, following some unknown trail.

"Hey, Nix, where are you going?" Blake called after her.

She turned back "I feel something. It's pulling me towards it."

"Could it be the zord?" Tori asked.

Phoenix shrugged and continued walking towards where the feeling was pulling her. Dustin, Tori, and Blake quickly followed after her, not wanting to lose her in case she ran into trouble.

Phoenix disappeared as she walked around a rock and the three other rangers followed her. Turning around the rock, they came face to face with an electric red dragon. Phoenix was standing directly in front of it, looking up. The dragon snorted, smoke flowing out of its nostrils.

Tori, Blake, and Dustin ran up beside Phoenix.

"That's your zord." Dustin said in awe. "Oh, man!"

Phoenix smiled "Hey, Smoky!" she called happily to the Dragon.

"_Have you found it yet_?" Cam asked through the communicator.

"Yeah" Phoenix squealed "And it's a dragon. I named it smoky."

"Hey, Cam, can you tell she's excited?" Blake was still looking up at the dragon in awe.

_"Phoenix, go up to it and, well, claim it as yours. They bring it back to Ninja Ops and well check out the vitals and see if it's parts are in working condition." _ Cam ordered.

Phoenix walked up to 'Smoky' "Hey, Smoky, I'm the Gold Fire Ranger and you're my zord!"

Smoky roared, bright flames erupting from it's mouth. A bright gold fire symbol, exactly like Phoenix's, appeared on it's forehead.

"Whooooohhoooooo!" Phoenix jumped up and down. "I have a zord!"

"That's nice, Nix, now let's get back to Ninja Ops so we can go and help you Aunt finish cleaning." Tori suggested.

"Smoky can fly! Let's get on his back and he can take us to Ninja Ops. Come on!" Phoenix hopped on Smoky's back while Dustin, Blake, and Tori walked cautiously up to it.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 – Shocking Truth

After Phoenix dropped off her zord at ninja ops for Cam to look at, she went back to Storm Chargers with Blake, Tori, and Dustin. When they got there, Shane and Hunter, who had been at the skate park where Shane was once again trying to teach Hunter how to skateboard, were cleaning up the Styrofoam pieces.

"So, what was the reason for ditching." Hunter questioned, raising an eyebrow. He stopped sweeping and leaned against the broom. "Kelly was _really_ angry that you left her to clean this up. We volunteered to clean up so she would calm down."

Blake started filling Hunter and Shane in on what happened while Dustin, Tori, and Phoenix went to apologize to Kelly.

Kelly was standing behind the counter, fixing a motorbike, which looked like it had been run into a wall. She was stabbing away at the wires in the front and Phoenix was afraid that she would damage it.

"Aunt Kelly…" Phoenix started.

"What!" Kelly yelled, her head popping up, eyes flashing dangerously. "You keep ditching me and then coming up with stupid reasons about why you were gone. And now you've gotten into it, Phoenix. I want to know what the heck is happening! Right now would be nice, if you have the time and don't have to ditch me!"

Phoenix looked at the other rangers. Hunter, Blake, and Shane had stopped talking and were staring at Kelly now.

"Guys," Phoenix sighed "I think we should tell her the truth. The whole truth."

"What?" Dustin asked, as clueless as ever.

"You know. The one about the spandex."

"Ohhhhh. That one." Dustin smiled. "Right."

"What! Are you crazy!" Hunter screamed. "If she knows then Lothor will come after her."

"She deserves to know. She's my aunt and a friend to all of us. If she doesn't deserve to know, no one does. I'm getting _really_ sick of lying to her. "Phoenix countered.

Shane spoke up. "I agree with Phoenix."

"Of course you would, she's your girlfriend." Both Phoenix and Shane turned bright red.

"Dude, I think she's right to." Dustin was leaning against the counter and looking calm.

"I do to." Tori said.

Hunter turned to Blake. Blake just shrugged.

"I agree with them. Kelly has been a friend to us and deserves to know."

"I guess." Hunter mumbled.

"You do know that I am standing a few feet in front of you." Kelly crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow. "Now, will you please_, please_, tell me what is going on."

"Okaaaay." Phoenix wiped her hands on her jeans. "Well, Aunt Kelly… we're the power rangers."

Kelly looked skeptical. "Riiiiiiiight. Like I'm supposed to believe that."

Phoenix sighed angrily. "You're going to need live proof, aren't you."

Kelly nodded her head.

"Great." Phoenix muttered. She motioned to Shane to close the door and pull the blinds so no one could see in. Once that was done, she raised her hand and yelled.

"Fire Storm, Ranger Form!"

Kelly's mouth stood open. There in front of her, where her niece was standing moments before, was the Gold Ranger.

"Now do you believe me." The ranger spoke in Phoenix's voice.

Kelly's eyes rolled back in her head and she started to fall. Luckily, Tori was standing right next to her and caught her before she fell. Phoenix powered down and ran over to Kelly with the rest of the rangers.

"I think that was too much for her." Tori was shaking Kelly on the shoulder, trying ti wake her up.

"Try slapping her." Dustin suggested. Everyone turned to glare at him.

"I have a bottle of water. We could pour it on her and maybe she'd wake up." Hunter suggested. He handed Phoenix his water bottle and Phoenix poured it over Kelly. Kelly sputtered, but sat up slowly. She looked at Phoenix, who wasn't in her ranger form anymore, and just shook her head

"Sorry about that. I believe you, but what is your dad going to say." Kelly started to stand. Shane and Dustin grabbed her arms and helped her up.

"We…uh…weren't planning on telling him." Phoenix said, looking away. "You know him; he'd freak out and tell me I couldn't continue being a ranger."

"Good point. I don't want to lie to him but you're right. He wouldn't take it very well." Kelly chuckled. Something lit up in Kelly's eyes. "So, when you went missing, you didn't really forget everything did you? It had something to do with being a ranger."

"Yes, it did. Lothor, the evil villian we're fighting, kidnapped me and turned me evil by bringing the bad out of my mind and pushing the good to the back of my mind. He used a monster named Silker. Shane and Dustin destroyed the monster while Hunter, Blake, and Tori held me off. I evidently collapsed when the monster was destroyed and shane carried me back to you."

"Awww. So that's what really happened." Kelly smiled. "I'm disappointed that you didn't trust me enough to tell me the truth but i understand why you wouldn't. Now, tell me more about what you do as power rangers. I've always wanted to know more about them and now I have the chance."

"Well, we all get a zord and I just got mine today. It's a dragon I named Smoky and…" Phoenix started with Kelly listening intently. The other rangers contributed pieces as Phoenix explained more about being a power ranger.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 – Beautiful Date, Ugly Disaster

After the rangers had explained everything to Kelly, Phoenix went home to prepare for her date. She was excited that Shane had finally asked her out.

Phoenix got dressed in a jeweled gold tank top and jeans with white sandals. She grabbed her purse and walked down the steps into the kitchen, where Kelly was making a sandwich. She looked up when Phoenix walked down the steps and her mouth dropped open.

"Wow, Phoenix, you look…hot." Kelly suddenly ran to her purse and pulled out a camera. She smiled, silently asking Phoenix if she could take a picture. Phoenix sighed and nodded. She stood up straighter and smiled brightly. Kelly snapped a picture.

"Sorry, but this is your first date with Shane and if, say, you ever get married, it would be cool to have a picture of you on your first date." Kelly was jumping up and down. She liked the idea of Shane and Phoenix marrying.

"Slow down, Aunt Kelly. We're not getting married yet. I don't even know if we'll be happy together." Phoenix started towards walked toward the front door. "And how do you get these ideas? They're crazy." A knock on the door announced the arrival of Shane. Phoenix waved to Kelly, opened the door, and smiled at Shane.

Shane was wearing a red collared shirt that was unbuttoned at the top and, like Phoenix, a pair of jeans.

"Hey." He smiled. "You look nice."

"You do too." Phoenix replied as she closed the door behind her. They hopped onto Shane's motorcycle, which was, of course, red, and sped off. "Where are we going to eat?"

"This place on Main Street. It just opened and it's supposed to be really good. It's a small Italian restaurant called '_Perfectly Italian'_." Shane yelled over his shoulder as they turned down a street.

"Mmmmm, sounds good!" Phoenix replied. Her excitement was building. She was on a date with the most handsome boy ever!

Shane pulled around a corner and up to a cute little restaurant with a striped awning and potted flowers in the front. A few tables sat outside decorated with a striped umbrella and lilies on the table. A fountain sat off to the side.

"This is so cute!" Phoenix exclaimed. Shane helped her off the motorcycle and they walked up to the waiter's stand. A girl with brown hair seated them outside next to the small fountain and left them to look at the menus after she took their drink orders.

"What do you think of being a power ranger?" Shane asked as his eyes searched the menu.

"I haven't been one for long and most of it has been while I was evil but I love it anyway. I know I have people who will stick up for me now." Phoenix replied. The waiter came back bringing them their drinks, then turned to Shane with her notepad.

"Are you ready to order?" she asked politely.

"I'll have the Spaghetti with Marinara sauce." Shane ordered. The waiter scribbled down his order and turned to Phoenix.

"And you?" she asked.

"I'll have the Fettuccini Alfredo." Phoenix said. The waiter wrote that down also.

"You food will be ready shortly." With that, the waiter walked away to serve another table.

"How long have you skateboarded?" Phoenix asked.

"Since I was 5. I saw some boys at the park doing it and I knew I wanted to be just like them." Shane had a faraway look in his eye, as if he was remembering a good time. He came back to reality and looked at Phoenix. "Did you ever do any sports?"

"I tried a new sport every year at my old school, trying to find a sport that I fit into. I could never find one. The only thing I was really good at was Karate, and I didn't really enjoy that. Dad sorta forced me to do it. I think he thought I was going to be attacked or something and wanted me to be prepared. Anyway, it helped me in the long run and it was a good way for me to bond with my Dad." Phoenix explained.

"What exactly does your dad do for a living?" Shane asked.

"He's a doctor of Paleontology but he's going to teach science at Reefside because he wants 'peace and quiet'." Phoenix explained making quotes in the air.

"Peace and quiet?" Shane asked shaking his head. "That doesn't make sense."

"I know." Phoenix said laughing. She took a sip from her glass after she had quit laughing.

"Totally random, but what's your favorite thing to do?" Shane asked.

"I like to take pictures. I like finding something ordinary and then finding an angle that makes it look extraordinary." Phoenix explained.

"Maybe you could show me the pictures sometime." Shane suggested.

"Sure, I'd love that." The waiter came back then with their orders and they began to eat. After they had finished, Shane paid the waiter and they walked back to the motorcycle.

"You ready to see Harry Potter?" Shane asked.

"Yeah, let's got!" Phoenix suggested. They both hopped on Shane's motorbike and Shane drove them both the local movie theater. Phoenix all but ran into the movie theater with Shane jogging behind her. When Shane caught up to her, she was standing in front of the ticket counter, bouncing up and down. The cashier was staring at her like she was crazy. Shane just laughed and bought their tickets.

Phoenix and Shane we seated in the middle of the movie theater, not to close to the screen so that they had to look straight up but not so far back that they couldn't see. Shane had bought popcorn for Phoenix and him and they were munching on it.

**(If you haven't seen the 7****th**** Harry Potter movie yet, don't read the next part)**

They were almost at the end of the movie where Dobby rescued Harry, Hermione, and Ron. Phoenix laughed when Bellatrix yelled at Dobby for nearly killing her and Dobby replied "Dobby didn't mean to kill. Only maim, or seriously injure." As Dobby died, she hid her face in Shane's shoulder. Shane looked at Phoenix is surprise before looking back at the movie screen.

As the credits started to role, Phoenix and Shane stood up and walked out of the movie theater.

"That was great!" Phoenix exclaimed as they were exiting the movie theater. "I loved that part with Dobby!" Her face then turned sad. "Until he died."

**(You can read now)**

"Yeah, that was sad. I think it was the best Harry Potter movie ever." Shane agreed. As they reached the motorbike, Shane hopped on and Phoenix slid on behind him. Shane pushed the kickstand up and they drove out of the movie theater parking lot.

When they arrived home, Shane walked Phoenix up to her door.

"Well, here we are." Shane stated.

"I had a really good time tonight, Shane." Phoenix said. She leaned forward, kissed Shane on the cheek, and rushed inside, her cheek a rosy red.

Shane stood on Phoenix's doorstep in amazement. He stood there for quite a few minutes before he shook his head and smiled. He then walked back to his bike and started to drive home.

_"She kissed me on the cheek!" _He thought as he rode home, barely even paying attention to where his going. He walked dreamily into his house and got ready for bed with a faraway look in his eyes. As he fell asleep in his bed, he smiled and thought how perfect tonight had been.

**I hope you like that. I've never actually written a romance chapter and I hope I did this well. Sorry it took me so long to update. I wanted to make sure this was at least Okay.**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 – Sparkling Gem

The next morning when Phoenix woke up, she was filled with so much happiness that she skipped down the stairs, singing. Kelly gawked from her place at kitchen table, not used to seeing Phoenix so…hyper and happy.

"I'm going to guess that your date went well." Kelly spoke. She ate another bite of her cereal then looked at Phoenix again.

"Yep!" Phoenix sang, popping two pieces of bread into the toaster. She then proceeded to fetch the jelly and butter from the fridge.

"Are you coming down to the shop with me today?" Kelly questioned.

"Yep!" Phoenix replied. She was now buttering her bread and dancing around the kitchen.

"Can you please stop acting weird?" Kelly asked.

Phoenix stopped dancing and singing and continued buttering her bread in silence. The only thing that showed that Phoenix was still hyper was a smile the size of the toaster that stretched across her face.

"Yes, sorry Aunt Kelly."

Kelly laughed. "It was funny the first few seconds but after that it got a bit annoying."

Phoenix laughed along with Kelly.

After Phoenix had eaten, the two Olivers hoped in Kelly's jeep. Phoenix still had a big smile on her face. A few drivers looked at her funny when they saw her but Phoenix didn't really care.

As they pulled into Storm Charger and Phoenix hopped out of the car, her morpher beeped and she looked at her Aunt. Kelly was still walking into Storm Chargers.

"Hey, Aunt Kelly, I'm need at HQ!" she yelled before running off.

Kelly turned around as Phoenix ran away.

"You would think it would be less stressful now that I know where Phoenix is going but now that I know where she's going it's even more stressful because I know she's fighting monsters. Stupid super villains!" Kelly muttered as she walked into her shop.

Phoenix walked into Ninja Ops and found all the other rangers already there. Her breathing was heavy as she had run all the way here.

"Why are you out of breath?" Shane asked.

"I ran… all the ….way here!" Phoenix gasped, bending over and holding her stomach.

"You do know you can teleport here, right?" Hunter asked. "It's much easier."

"I need…to learn…how to do…that." Phoenix gasped again. "It would…help…so much."

"I'll teach you later." Shane helped Phoenix into a standing position. "We have something for you." He pulled out a black uniform exactly the same as his and the other rangers only this one was decorated in gold.

"I get my own ninja uniform? Awesome!" Phoenix said, grabbing the uniform and pulling Shane into a hug. She let go of Shane quickly and blushed.

"Sorry." She said. Shane blushed as well and the other rangers stifled laughs at how obvious each of them liked each other.

The other rangers quickly turned back to Cam as he started to talk. "Back to why we called to here, we found one of Zurgane's swords in the hills. After we found it, I located a satellite picture of the area." Cam fiddled with the computer and a video popped up. It showed a shark like monster, which Phoenix remembered being called Vexacus when she had been evil, slicing Zurgane, another monster she had met when she was evil, with his sword. Zurgane blew up and was destroyed.

"It's true rangers. Vexacus has destroyed Zurgane." The guinea pig said. Phoenix hadn't seen it earlier and wondered why he was talking and wearing clothes, seeing as normal guinea pigs didn't do those things. She wasn't really freaked out about it because some of the goons that Lothor had were weirder than a talking guinea pig but she was still confused.

Shane saw her looked of confusion and leaned over to whisper in her ear.

"That's our sensei. He was turned into a guinea pig by Lothor. He's also Cam's father." Phoenix nodded in understanding and they went back to listening to Sensei.

"It's not like I'm going to miss Zurgane, but why would Vexacus do that?" Tori asked from her position in from of the computer.

"It appears a power struggle is in play at Lothor's lair." Sensei explained.

"Isn't that a good thing? Maybe they'll keep fighting each other until no one's left." Dustin questioned.

"That is possible, Dustin." Sensei replied. "I suspect that Lothor has an even more powerful plot in mind."

"So what are we going to do?" Phoenix asked.

"The time has come to face the enemy pro-actively." Sensei started "We must reinforce our ranks by rescuing all the captive ninjas. We must find a way to get on Lothor's ship."

"It's not going to be easy." Blake shook his head. "Trust us."

"Lothor's ship is protected by a powerful energy field. Without some way to break in, we'll never get through." Cam reasoned.

Hunter was looking thoughtful. "Leave that to me." He walked out of ninja ops leaving the rest of the rangers to wonder what he was going to do.

Phoenix and the other rangers were still in Ninja Ops, waiting for Hunter when the computer started beeping. All the rangers' heads snapped to the direction of the computer. An image of Hunter fully morphed and rolling down a hill appeared. A bird like monster ran after him.

"We've got trouble." Cam explained as Phoenix and the others gathered around him.

"It's Hunter." Tori leaned in to get a better look. Cam nodded.

"And my favorite fish." Shane added as an image of Vexacus appeared.

"I thought you liked Sushi." Dustin said.

"Enough with the fish jokes." Blake ordered. "Check out bird brain."

Hunter was now on his feet and fighting the bird creature.

"This is weird." Cam stated. "The radiation I was tracking earlier is back."

"That's not good." Phoenix reported.

"We better get out there." The rangers all turned around.

"Ready?" Shane asked.

"Ninja Storm!"

"Thunder Storm!"

"Samurai Storm!"

"Fire Storm!"

"Ranger Form!"

As they finished morphing, they all ran to the Mobile Command Center.

Arriving at the hills where Hunter was located, the rangers hopped onto their bikes, with Cam behind Shane and Phoenix behind Tori. They drove to the valley where Hunter was lying on the ground, and Shane shot a laser blast at the bird monster. They stopped the bikes next to Hunter and Cam and Phoenix hopped of the bikes.

"You okay?" Cam asked, helping Hunter up.

"Yeah." The bird monster started to run at the rangers and Hunter turned around. Before he could do anything, a bright light illuminated the valley and Motordrone appeared with a bunch of Kalzacks.

"Miss me!" Motordrone yelled.

"This is my battle!" Vexacus objected. Motordrone paid no attention to Vexacus and ordered the Kalzacks to attack. They ran at the rangers and the rangers that had bikes went full speed ahead. Cam and Hunter pulled out their swords while Phoenix pulled out her blaster.

Phoenix started fighting the Kalzacks along with Cam. She kicked the first one in the stomach and then did a flip, landing on the back of another one. He landed on his stomach and Phoenix continued fighting, shooting three Kalzacks in the chest and using her foot to knock another one away from her.

She saw the bird monster flying low and aiming at Cam.

"Cam, duck!" she yelled. Cam looked at her but didn't have time to duck. The monster sliced across his chest and Cam fell to the ground. Phoenix ran over to Cam and helped him up, then watched as Hunter made his Hurricane cycle appear. He hoped on it then made it transform so that is could fly. Phoenix and Cam were forced to go back to fighting when a Kalzacks launched itself at them.

After defeating at least 20 more Kalzack, Phoenix felt the earth shook and turned around to see a magenta mushroom cloud.

"Hunter!" Blake screamed and ran over to it. Phoenix realized that Hunter's bike had caused the mushroom cloud.

_'Oh, no!'_ Phoenix thought worriedly. She didn't have much more time to worry because the Kalzacks fell back behind Motordrone. Phoenix ran to stand beside the other rangers.

"I didn't request backup!" Vexacus said in his slippery and angry voice.

"We will leave you this time! But beware! I'm watching you." Motordrone pointed his figure at Vexacus before disappearing in a flash of gold light.

"I don't think Vexacus and Motordrone like each other." Phoenix voiced.

"I'm with you there, Nix!" Shane agreed.

Vexacus spoke something to the bird creature and he flew up into the air.

"Where he's going." Phoenix yelled at Vexacus. "Is he a chicken?"

Vexacus chose not to reply to that. "Any last words?"

"Yeah!" Cam spoke. "Super Samurai mode." Cam let the gold part of his suit fall off and his helmet changed so that is was spiky. The rangers got into a fighting stance and started to run at Vexacus.

"I'm calling the strings now!" Vexacus yelled, sending strands of lighting at the rangers, making them writher in pain. He lifted them into the air, shocking them and making them smack into each other. They fell to the ground, trying to stand and failing. Cam managed to stand and screamed at Vexacus.

"What do you want?" Vexacus sent a string of lightning at Cam. It wrapped around his and started pulling him towards Vexacus, all the while shocking him. As he reached Vexacus, Vexacus grabbed Cam's arm and slung him over his shoulder. Cam him the ground forcefully and then attempted to stand again. Vexacus grabbed his arm and pulled him up.

"Give him back!" Shane screamed as he and the other rangers stood up and got into position.

"Sure!" Vexacus replied, letting go of Cam who was flung to the side. He rolled in the dirt before coming to a stop. "I'll take you all!"

"Maybe that wasn't the right thing to say, Shane!" Phoenix yelled. "Perhaps 'Let go of him' would have been better…no, wait, he might have just flung him away anyway and then grabbed us."

Vexacus started to pull his sword out of its sheath. The rangers minus Phoenix pulled their swords out also. The rangers ran at Vexacus and Shane called "Ninja Shadow Battle!" Vexacus defeated them easily.

Blake ran at Vexacus with his Navy Antler. He stabbed it at Vexacus' middle, hoping to do some damage. The plan backfired when Vexacus grabbed Blake and twisted his arms.

Phoenix and Hunter shot at Vexacus.

"Let him go, you docile doofus!" Hunter screamed.

Vexacus threw Blake at Hunter and they both flew backwards, landing on the hard ground. Phoenix shot at Vexacus again, multiple times, but it didn't do anything but make him mad.

Vexacus yelled something and he disappeared. The ground started shaking and Hunter and Blake came up behind Phoenix.

Vexacus appeared on shark zord. He swung his sword onto his shoulder.

"Land Shark Attack!" Vexacus yelled and the shark glide through the ground straight at Phoenix, Shane, and Hunter. The three rangers twisted in the air and landed on their backs in the middle of the other rangers.

"Guys! Are you okay!" tori yelled, helping Blake up. Hunter was helped up by Cam and Phoenix by Shane. They turned around and Shane yelled.

"Where is he?"

Vexacus appeared out of nowhere. "You didn't think I'd leave without saying goodbye!" He pointed at them. "With or without the gem I will defeat you!"

With that he disappeared in a bubble of blue light. The rangers stood up and Hunter opened his visor along with the other rangers.

"What gem?" Tori asked "What did he mean Hunter?"

All the rangers turned to Hunter.

"Hunter?" Tori questioned.

"Let's go back to Ninja Ops." Phoenix suggested. "He can explain there."

Back at Ninja Ops, Hunter pulled out a brown tied pouch.

"The Gem of Souls." He said as if that explained everything.

"What is the Gem of Souls?" Phoenix asked.

"The Gem of Souls is a stone that can…well, I don't really know how to describe it but it was able to show Hunter and Blake their parents, who are...umm...deceased and it reflected an energy beam that Lothor sent at us." Shane then looked at Hunter.

"I threw it in the ocean after it broke." Cam added.

"Not all of it." Hunter untied the bundle and two pieces of the Gem of Souls was seen, glowing bright neon yellow.

"You should have told me, Hunter!" Blake said, angry.

"You didn't know about this?" Tori asked.

"No." Blake looked up at Tori then back at Hunter. "And we're going to have a long talk why, aren't we bro."

"I was going to tell you about it!" Hunter defended himself. "But the more time that passed the harder it got. I'm sorry."

"Those fragments must be the source of the radiation I was tracking." Cam looked accusingly at Hunter. "it had nothing to do with Zurgane's sword."

"After Lothor shattered the gem, I these two pieces out there. I go out there now and again to see if they could help me contact my parents."

"I understand that sometimes your lose is difficult to accept." Sensei sympathized. "But what's done is done. You can never go back in time."

"Not without a scroll or something." Dustin added.

"I know my parents are gone." Hunter stated. "But I still miss them. And those students up on Lothor's ship…someone misses them too. But it's not too late for them." He handed the gem shards to Cam. "Let's bring them back."

"With the Gem shards, I should be able to get through Lothor's energy field." Cam explained. He was morphed but had his helmet under his arm. "Once I've done that, you should be able to teleport right onto the ship."

"And I still don't know how to teleport!" Phoenix exclaimed. Shane pulled her aside and started to explain to her how to teleport.

"We'll be standing by." Hunter said.

"Be careful, Cam." Tori suggested.

"Why does everyone keep telling me that?" Cam complained. A panel slid up, revealing a passageway and Cam walked into it.

"Good Luck!" Phoenix yelled as he walked away.

The rangers were gathered in front of Cam's computer, watching as he flew out of the waterfall and into the air.

"That's awesome!" Dustin admired Cam's Dragon Force Vehicle. The other rangers agreed.

Cam continued flying into space. All was going well until Lothor started shooting laser beams at him. Cam was hit and it was obvious that he wasn't doing very well.

"Oh, no!" Phoenix murmured.

"Cam!" Shane screamed. When he didn't reply, Shane screamed again. "Cam, come in."

"I'm okay!" Cam voice came through the screen. "I'm hit, but I'm okay. The bigger problem is, if I don't get closer, I'll never be able to break through the energy field."

Suddenly, the screen changed to an image of the bird like creature, who Hunter had explained was named Condortron on the way back to Ninja Ops.

"Uh, oh." Blake said. "The big bird is back."

Shane looked reluctant. "We have to call the zords."

"We can't leave Cam out there." Hunter protested.

"Cyber Cam and I will monitor my son." Sensei said. "You must take the zords and face Condortron."

"Let's go." Tori ordered. They ran to morph and get into their zords.

Both the Thunderzord and the Storm megazord were online. Phoenix's dragon, Smoky, had morphed to become the Flamezord.

The zords lined up in front of Condortron.

"Three against one." Phoenix stated. "It doesn't seem fair."

"Let's do this." Shane declared.

"Right with you, Shane." Hunter supported.

"On it!" Phoenix yelled.

All three of the megaords started blasting Condortron with their blasters. The Flamezord had a blaster exactly like Phoenix's only larger.

The blasts hit Condortron but didn't do anything but make him angry. He ran at the three megazords, slicing the Storm megazord across the chest, then the Thunderzord, and finally the Flamezord.

Condortron backed up and shot feathers at the megazords, creating sparks and severely damaging the zords.

"Ow!" Phoenix yelled. "I don't know how much longer my zord can take!"

Condortron flew at the megazords again, knocking into them and hitting them repeatedly.

"We can beat this bird!" Hunter yelled.

"Concentrate!" Tori replied.

"Okay!" Dustin responded.

"Focus!" Blake ordered.

"We can do this!" Shane said.

"You guys are way too positive!" Phoenix insisted. "But I'm ready!"

They grabbed Condortron and flung him away. He landed on his back and prepared to attack again.

Suddenly, Cam appeared in his zords and stabbed at Condortron.

"You're my savior, Cam!" Phoenix yelled. Cam slashed at Condortron and the other rangers screamed their thanks and gladness that Cam had arrived.

"Heard you needed some help!" Cam replied, slashing again at Condortron.

As Condortron fell back, the four zords lined up. Each of the megazords received a power coin.

"It's time for Tsunami Megazord time." Cam popped his coin in the slot and let it drop downward. Phoenix, Hunter, and Shane did the same.

The Thunderzord became the legs while the Storm megazord became the arms. The Samurai Star megazord became the chest and the Flamezord was the head, the hands and the feet.

"Tsunami Megazord!" All the rangers screamed. "Tsunami blast!"

A wall of water swooped down on Condortron, making him fall back. He erupted into a bunch of tiny little silver pieces.

"Awesome!" Dustin screamed.

"That was really…" Phoenix thought for a moment. "Exciting! I wanna do that again!"

Shane and all the rangers laughed at Phoenix before powering down and going back to Ninja Ops.


End file.
